Lost Love
by Latinagal
Summary: ‘Syaoran! Run!’ She screamed. ‘I won’t leave you!’ He said. ‘Don’t worry about me! I’ll be alright! Remember that I love you…’ Sakura yelled before going through the smoke. That was the last time that Prince Syaoran ever saw her...(sum
1. Fire

**Title:** _Lost love_

**Summary: **_'Syaoran! Run!' She screamed. 'No Sakura! I won't leave you…' He said. 'Don't worry about me! I'll be alright! I'll return. Don't worry…Remember that I love you…' Sakura yelled before going through the smoke. That was the last time that Prince Syaoran ever saw her. Everyone thought Princess Sakura was dead, but is it true? A few years later, a new enemy shows up that threatens to take control the Kinomoto and Li kingdoms…the problem is that no one knows who is. How could anyone fight an unknown enemy? A few years later, a new girl shows up and looks a lot like Sakura…Could it actually be her? (most likely) S+S, T+E forever!_

**Author: **_Latinagal_

**Rating:** _Uhh…I guess pg-13 just to be safe!_

**Declaimer: **_If I actually did own CCS, wouldn't I just make it to a show? Hehe. Once again, the show is owned by CLAMPS. _

**_Note:_**_ Whoot, whoot! Lol, hi everyone! This is my first S+S and E+T fic, I hope you all enjoy it! I've been trying to_   
_think of a good S+S fic and I think I got it! Hehe, well hey to everyone who know me!!! But I don't think you do… ^.^;;_ _Well I hope you'll leave a comment to see if you all like it. Onto the new fic! Oh! I'm sorry if I took anyone's plot!!!! I_   
_haven't read every S+S fic. Hopefully I didn't._

_~*~_

**Chapter One: Fire**

**1536 Japan- Kinomoto Kingdom**

"Tomoyo! Do I really have to go to this ball?" A girl with auburn hair said, while looking at the mirror. 

"Sakura, you'll love the ball!" Tomoyo said. 

"Love what? Making a big fool out of myself," Sakura said, turning around to face her best friend Tomoyo. 

Princess Sakura is known as one of the most beautiful woman in Japan, also princess. She has shoulder length light brown-red hair with bright emerald eyes. Sakura would leave people gasping when she walked by them because of her beauty. Her smile would light up the whole room if she were there. She brought people joy and happiness just being around them. Sakura is sixteen years old and engaged to Prince Syaoran from China of the Li Kingdom. They had agreed to get married a few months ago and now their marriage was to take place next month. 

"Well the most important part is that Eriol and Syaoran are going to be there…" Tomoyo replied, in a singing voice. 

"I guess…but Balls are so boring!" Sakura whined. 

"Sakura, don't be a brat," Tomoyo laughed, while getting a brush from the side counter. "Now sit down and I'll fix your hair properly." She pointed a chair close to Sakura. 

"My hair is fine the way it is," Sakura said, pulling her arms around her head. 

"Not unless you really want your hair to look messy at the ball then I suggest sit," Tomoyo replied. Sakura groaned but finally gave in and sat on the chair. Tomoyo grabbed a few pins from the counter then before started to brush Sakura's hair. 

Princess Tomoyo is also known as one of the beautiful woman in Japan. She and her family, the Daidouji owned the   
East Side of Japan, while Sakura family, the Kinomoto's owned the West Side. Tomoyo has long black hair with amethisis eyes. She is engaged to Prince Eriol of Hiiragizawa Kingdom. Tomoyo has been Sakura's best friend since their childhood. They never kept secrets from each other, even when Sakura became the Card Mistress, the first person she told was Tomoyo. 

Once Tomoyo was done, she let Sakura look at herself in the mirror. Sakura caught a glimpse of herself then squeaked with delight. 

"Tomoyo! I love it!" Sakura squeezed then turned around to hug Tomoyo and give her thanks. Tomoyo just smiled at Sakura, the only thing she wanted to do is make Sakura happy. 

"Your welcome…but Sakura that dress looks so Kawaii on you!" Tomoyo said with delight, as Sakura let go from the hug. 

"I can't thank you enough Tomoyo! You are truly one of my best friends," Sakura said, looking down at her dress. Sakura's dress was a dark pink velvet color that went down to her ankles, it also had white see through sleeves that went down to her wrist as it wrapped around her body tightly. The dress had a low neckline but it was too low so it wouldn't show much. Tomoyo has the same dress on except in purple. 

"Remember our little promise, we'll always be friend to the very end," Tomoyo said. 

"Yes," Sakura replied. 

"Let's go already Sakura or we'll be late!" Tomoyo said, while grabbing Sakura by the wrist. They were about leave from Sakura's room but someone or something flew in through the window. 

"Sakura!" The little creature shouted as it flew around the room as Sakura just stared at it. 

"What is it Kero?" Sakura asked. The creature stopped flying then went infront of Sakura. Even though it looked like a stuff little bear with wings, that creature was a guardian and a powerful one too. Kero didn't answer but started to fly around the room looking nervous. Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped, while looking at Kero. "Is something wrong?" 

"Sakura, something bad is going to happen," Kero said as he flew in front of Sakura again. 

"What is it?" Sakura asked worriedly. 

"I don't know! I don't know…I just feel it! Can't you?" Kero asked, as he started to panic again. 

"No…" 

"You can't!?" 

"Not really….?" 

"I feel something but it's very light," Kero continued, "A black aura… it's getting me really confused." 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I can't feel anything," Sakura replied. "It might be your imagination." 

"I guess but please be on the look out Sakura," Kero said, while landing on Sakura's bed. 

"Don't worry Kero, me and Sakura will be fine," Tomoyo replied, smiling. 

"Okay, just be careful you two," Kero said. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded before going towards the door. "Oh! Don't forget to bring me food!" 

"I won't!" Sakura called out, walking out the door and closing it behind. Mostly everyone in the Kinomoto Kingdom knew that Sakura was the Card Mistress of the Clow Cards or now known as the Sakura Cards. Her father, King Fujitaka gave Sakura the Clow book on her tenth birthday, he knew she was the chosen one to be the Card Mistress. Once she was claimed to be the Card Mistress, she had transformed the cards into Sakura Cards at the age of fourteen. It took her awhile to become Card Mistress since she had to capture the cards first. Then a year later, Sakura had met the love of her life at age fifteen, Prince Syaoran. 

At first, Syaoran and Sakura were never interested in each other. They tried to avoid each other as much as possible but destiny took it's place. Soon, Sakura had learned to be friends with Syaoran even though he was heartless and cold. Love started to develop in their friendship, which was a surprise. How could to people be so in love if they despised each other? Then few months later Syaoran proposed to Sakura in a spring afternoon. Sakura gladly accepted and word about their engagement was sent out through the kingdoms. In about a month, Syaoran and Sakura are supposed to get married. Sakura still couldn't believe that everything was happening so fast and their relationship got so close the she even told Syaoran her secret. That she is the Card Mistress...But that didn't bother Syaoran much, well it did at one point but no anymore. 

Sakura and Tomoyo made their way down the stairs. When the opened the doors to the ballroom, their was a huge crowd. People were already on the dance floor dancing, the people were mainly Kings, Queens, Princes and Princess's from other Kingdoms since the ball was a reunion with the Kingdoms. 

"Uh oh…Do you think we came late?" Sakura asked. 

"No, I don't think so?" Tomoyo said unsure.

"Kajuu!" A boy shouted half way across the room. Sakura turned around to see her twenty-four year old brother, Prince Touya coming toward her, followed by Prince Yukito, Touya's best friend. Touya is the heir to the Kinomoto kingdom, a handsome man with jet-black hair and green eyes. His best friend Prince Yukito was a cousin to the family. He had to stay with Sakura's family since Yukito's family died and their Kingdom was destroyed. (He looks like the same Yukito from the show)

"Don't call me that!" Sakura said, getting embarrass as people started to look at her. Touya seemed to ignore it and walked straight where Tomoyo and Sakura were.

"Why are you late? Mother and Father are going to become angry," Touya said.

"Were late?" Sakura asked.

"Yes about thirty minutes late."

"Well I didn't know…"

"Your always late!"

"It isn't my fault this time."

"Be more careful then," Touya said, while turning around leaving as Yukito followed him. He stared at Sakura for a moment then walked off. Sakura sighed then turned back to Tomoyo.

"Did you know we were late?"

"No…I thought we were here on time."

"Err…okay nevermind," Sakura said, shrugging. "What do you want to do now?"

"Let's try to find our friends," Tomoyo said, looking around the crowd. 

"Okay," Sakura said as Tomoyo grabbed her hand and walked through the crowd of people. "Do we have to dance?" Sakura said as she looked around the ballroom to see everyone dancing. 

"Not unless you want Sakura but most likely," Tomoyo replied, still looking around. Sakura could tell that Tomoyo only wanted to find Eriol but who could blame her? 

"Sakura, Tomoyo!" Someone shouted. Both girls turned around to see their other friends Princess Rika, Princess Chiharu and Princess Naoko behind them. The three princesses were triplets from the Miharu kingdom but they were fraternal triplets. They were sixteen, had long brown hair and brown eyes. (They look the same from the series except that Naoko doesn't have glasses and their a bit older) 

"Where have you been?" Chiharu asked.

"Uh, getting dressed," Sakura replied.

"Well the ball started awhile back," Rika said, "I thought you two weren't going to show up." 

"Sorry if we kept you three worried," Tomoyo said.

"It's alright, I knew you guys would show up soon," Naoko said. 

"Have you seen Takashi?" Chiharu broke in. 

"No…" Sakura replied.

"Where is he!? He's suppose to be here!" Chiharu whined.

"You'll find him soon," Tomoyo said.

"Thanks…well we better go now," Rika continued, "since Chiharu will go hysteric soon if we don't find Takashi."

"No I will not…"

"Chiharu…yes you will," Rika said, grabbing Chiharu by the arm and dragging her through the crowd with Naoko following. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other confused and laughed.

"That's just like Chiharu," Sakura said.

"Yeah but where do you think Eriol and Syaoran might be?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Maybe right behind you," a boy's voice said. Tomoyo face lightened up with happiness as she turned around. 

"Eriol!" Tomoyo cried out, while throwing herself onto him.

"Hi Tomoyo…I miss you too even though I saw you yesterday," Eriol laughed as he hugged her. Prince Eriol Hiiragizawa is a long distant cousin of Syaoran and another Prince in China whose family owned the South. He had midnight blue hair with sapphire colored eyes (I don't really know the color eyes.) and he had just turned seventeen. Tomoyo was his fiancee for awhile and arranged to get married in two weeks with her. 

Tomoyo pulled out of the hug and smiled. "We should go now Eriol," she said, pulling him through the crowd, leaving Sakura alone with a boy known as Prince Syaoran Li. He had dark brown hair with amber eyes and he was same age as Sakura. Syaoran is one of the handsomest man in China and heir to the Li Kingdom. He also had a few other sisters that were older then him. 

Syaoran and Sakura stood there avoiding each other's eye contact. Sakura looked towards the ground, not knowing what to do or say. They haven't seen each other for awhile. 

"Hey Sakura," Syaoran said.

"Hi Syaoran, long time no see?" Sakura said, looking up at him.

"It's only been about two week…" Syaoran replied, grabbing a hold of Sakura's hand. 

"I missed you everyday," Sakura whispered and kissed him lightly on the cheek, making Syaoran blush. 

"I missed you too," Syaoran said, pulling her towards him. 

"What do you want to do?" Sakura asked, while putting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to dance?" Syaoran asked.

"Not really…I just want to be with you," Sakura replied. 

"Well lets go to the garden then," Syaoran said, while Sakura nodded in agreement. Syaoran took her hand and made his way through the crowd of people towards the garden. 

At the other side of the ballroom, Queen Nadeshiko Kinomoto and Queen Yelan Li were looking at their children as they walked out of the ballroom. Queen Nadeshiko had long deep purple curly hair with brown eyes. She was married to King Fujitaka Kinomoto for about twenty-five years and a great ruler. Queen Yelan had dark brown hair tied up in a bun with amber eyes. She was the only ruler of her Kingdom since her husband died of an illness about five years ago. 

"Don't you think they were meant to be?" Queen Nadeshiko asked.

"Yes they were," Queen Yelan said.

"They seem so happy!"

"Both of them will be great leaders."

"Yelan…remember when we were young girls, we always wanted our children to get married with each others family?"

"Yes I do."

"It's finally coming true! I'm so happy, especially before I leave."

"Nadeshiko, don't think about that."

"But it's true."

"I guess but I still don't want to hear about it."

"Okay Yelan…I will sure miss you."

"I'll miss you the most Nadeshiko," Queen Yelan said. Queen Nadeshiko let tears fall from her eyes, as she embraced Queen Yelan with a hug. 

~*~ 

When Syaoran and Sakura were in the garden, Sakura looked up to the sky at the stars.

"Don't you think that they're so beautiful?" Sakura asked dreamily.

"Yes they are," Syaoran said, while putting his hands around Sakura's shoulder.

"I wish one day…I'll shine as bright as the stars," Sakura said dreamily

"You'll always be my star Sakura," Syaoran said, while Sakura started to blush.

"Same to you too," Sakura said, "remember if were apart look up at the stars and we'll always be together."

"But we'll always will." 

"Yes but if anything happens…"

"Nothing will happened."

"Like Kero once said Syaoran, 'expect the unexpected.' " Sakura mimicked. Syaoran laughed then turned Sakura around to face him.

"We'll always be together…right?"

"Yes we will," Sakura said smiling. Syaoran nodded and started to lean in closer towards Sakura until their lips met. Syaoran put his arms around her waist, while Sakura put her arms around his head. She kept looking up at the stars and hoping this moment could always last. Then she saw something flying in the sky that made her eyes big, breaking the kiss with Syaoran. 

"Syaoran, look! It's a falling star!" Sakura shouted. 

"Make a wish Sakura," Syaoran whispered. Sakura closed her eyes and thought to herself, _"I wish for true love and happiness." _Then she opened her eyes again and looked towards Syaoran.

"Did you make your wish?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"What was it?" 

"I'm not saying or it won't come true."

"Aww! Syaoran, your no fun," Sakura pouted, as he laughed at Sakura's expression.

"Let's go back inside before it gets cold," Syaoran said, grabbing Sakura's hand. Suddenly, they heard screams, which made them turn around immediately. Sakura face went pale at the sight…fire!

"There's a fire!?" Sakura shouted, while letting go of Syaoran hand and ran inside the kingdom.

"Sakura don't go there!" Syaoran shouted, going after her but Sakura didn't listen. She burst in through the kindoms door as she saw everyone running around as they tried to escape from the fire. Sakura could only see pure blackness from the smoke.

"Tomoyo! Where are you?" Sakura shouted, looking around the room but no sign of her.

"Sakura lets get out!" Syaoran shouted once he finally caught up to her. 

"Where's Tomoyo and Eriol?" Sakura asked.

"Probably outside! Let's go," Syaoran said, grabbing a hold of Sakura's hand. She let him pull her out of the ballroom but suddenly she stopped. 

"My book! Kero!" Sakura shouted, breaking off Syaoran's grip.

"No Sakura! We have to go."

"But my book! I need to get it!" 

"Okay…I'll come with you," 

"No, I'll get it," Sakura said as she ran through the crowd of people who were trying to get out of the palace.

"Sakura! I'm coming with you!" Syaoran shouted, following behind her. Sakura stopped and turned around to look at Syaoran. 

"Syaoran run!"

"No Sakura! I won't leave you…" 

"Don't worry about me! I'll be alright! I'll return. Don't worry…Remember that I love you…' Sakura yelled before going through the smoke that came from the entrance of the ballroom. Syaoran was about to go after her but couldn't since he didn't see her anymore. 

"Sakura! Come back!" Syaoran shouted but there was no sign of her coming back. _'Please be okay…'_

Sakura kept her hand towards her mouth so she couldn't breath in the smoke. _'I hope everyone will be okay.'_ She kept running turning right, left, right, left as she tried to find her room and avoid the fire. _'How did this fire start?'_ She kicked off her shoes and grabbed her dress so things would be easier. Sakura ran up the stairs that lead to her room, once she was in the hall way where her room was located, she ran even faster. Swear started to fall from her forehead from the heat. _'I feel as though I'm going to faint.' _Once she kicked open the door to her room, there was fire already there.

"KERO! Where are you!?" Sakura shouted, cupping her mouth.

"Sakura! I'm over here!" Kero shouted from under the covers of her bed. Sakura ran to where her bed was and threw off the covers. 

"Let's get out of here!" Sakura shouted, while grabbing Kero. "Where's are the cards?"

"There over there!" Kero shouted, pointing towards the bookshelf. Sakura nodded and ran towards the bookshelf but she noticed that the book was way to high for her to reach.

"Kero! What am I doing to do now?" Sakura cried out. 

"I'll get it," Kero said, flying up to the Sakura Cards and dropping it so that she could reach it. 

"Thanks now lets go!" Sakura shouted, getting hold of the book and Kero. She turned around but stopped in her tracks. There stood a dark shadowy figure with no face. It looked at her as she backed away towards the wall from fright and avoiding the fire.

"Who are you!?" Sakura shouted and asked. The figure just stood there not saying a word. Sakura wanted to do something but her feet were frozen. A block of wood from the ceiling came crashing down on the floor, which made Sakura scream and backed away from it. The figure went through the flames as though it were a ghost, which made Sakura even more scared. The last thing she heard was the figure say. 

"Die princess." As the door shut to her room, revealing more fire so she couldn't get out. 

"Kero!!! What was that?" Sakura shouted, looking around the room.

"I don't know but use watery to do something!" Kero shouted. 

"I can't! I don't have the key!" Sakura shouted, looking around to try and find something.

"SAKURA!!! What are you going to do now?" 

"I don't know!" Sakura yelled. She covered her mouth as she started to cough from the flames but kept looking around her room. Then she spotted a window, _'our only hope.'_

"Here we go Kero!" Sakura shouted, gripping Kero harder. She held her breath and ran towards the window. Her body made contact with it as it broke to a million pieces. Sakura eyes started to tear up as the pain of the glass came to her body, making her unconscious as she fell out of the window. Then something from the air swept Sakura up before she fell onto the ground. 

~*~

**A/N: **_Omigosh! How was that??? I hope you all enjoyed it and please review! Lets just say the more people review then the faster I'll update the next chapter. Sorry if this chapter was a bit snoozeville but things would get better! Well, should I continue? Did you like it? I wanta know!? Lol, well I hope you have and sorry if there are any mistakes. I'll try to find them later. _


	2. Notice

**Notice:**

Hey everyone! Polls are in. Lasted for two days...-_-; I'm soo weird but yeah, I just wanted it to be for like about two days and the two stories the won are:

**Left Out and Love Lost.**

I guess you all enjoyed it...even if Love Lost was only one chapter...but eh, expect the unexpected. Right? Lol, but okay well this is going to be the routine that I'm going to do for the next couple of months. K?

This week I'll try and update both fics but if I can't then expect one fic to be update this week by Sunday. 

**Next week, 9/16: **_I'll update Left Out_****

**Week of 9/23: **_I'll updateLove Lost_

-And it'll continue that way. Let just say when I update...I said this once and I'll say it again. That the more reviews I get then the faster the process will be to get a new chapter up by Monday or Sunday. If not, expect it later on in the week. 

Well! To those people who missed the poll thing and just read this right now. Okay the poll was to check which fics I'm going to update from the 11 I have. So that's about it I guess? Any more questions? Then you could contact me on my email I guess. But!!! I need your help in something all of you. It's kind of important so this is why I'm asking all of you. I know all of you barely even know me…some ppl are into **Anime** stuff and the rest are into the **Outsiders** stories…but still I need your opinion on something. So, people who already logged into a review…could you put this in anonymous review? This is the summary of my novel I'm working on: (People from the **Outsider **section know already the I kind of…like writing depressed fics a bit)

**Summary**: _Fifteen year old, Angelica Mason has always wanted to change her life from the start. She has been an outcast, antisocial from the real world because of a dark secret that has been tearing her apart for seven years. Every time she would try to forget, the memories always were there. It's been driving her insane causing her to cut herself and many other things. Then she finds a way that she could change her life forever. To get out of her misery and be free but sometimes freedom doesn't turn out the way it sounds…___


	3. Funeral

A/N- Miss me? Lol, j/k but it seems as though things are going well and everything will be up by the schedule date I put in the notice and oh! I dedicate this chapter too…SulliMike23, my first reviewer!!! . _Except that. I'll be dedicating a chapter for a different person but here's the news…I UPDATED! Lol. Review responses are down below!_

Last Time: _"Here we go Kero!" Sakura shouted, gripping Kero harder. She held her breath and ran towards the window. Her body made contact with it as it broke to a million pieces. Sakura eyes started to tear up as the pain of the glass came to her body, making her unconscious as she fell out of the window. Then something from the air swept Sakura up before she fell to the ground._

_Chapter Two: Funeral_

"Is she dead?" asked a woman with raven black hair as she stared at the Kinomoto Kingdom burning. Her long black raven hair went up to her hips and hazel eyes glistened with excitement. She had white pale skin and wore a black dress that wrapped around her body firmly. In her right hand, she held a staff that she used for magic. She is a powerful sorceress that named Keira. Even though she's only fifteen, her father and mother to become a sorceress since was young. 

"Yes sister, I'm sure she's dead," answered Keira's sister, Mihara as she stood next to Keira. She is another powerful sorceress like her sister. Mihara had short dark brown hair that went up her shoulders with pale blue eyes. She had white skin, which is bit tanned and wore the same dress as Keira. She had the same staff as Keira, held in her hands tightly. Both girls were twins but did not look alike except for a few features on their face. Since the day they were born, both girls learned about magic and the cards… 

"Perfect, father will be pleased, soon our plan will come to work," muttered Keira, while keeping her eyes on the Kingdom that she hated so much. That Kingdom had destroyed her family but soon…She will destroy the Kinomoto family.

"Should we stop the fire yet?" Mihara asked

Keira closed her eyes, thinking of what to do next. "Yes…we don't want to destroy your future Kingdom." 

"Will you help me turn off the fire? I need more magic," said Mihara, grasping Keira's hand for support. Keira looked unsure at first, she wanted to see the Kingdom burn by itself out but agreed to help. Keira and Mihara closed their eyes and focused their energy towards the Kingdom. The wind started to blow from their energy given, Keira and Mihara opened their eyes then pointed their staff's at the Kinomoto Kingdom.

"Set the fire free from my body!" 

"Turn off the magic held within the castle…" 

"We command the souls of the dead to return!"

"For your task has been fulfilled!"

"Never again will we bother you…"

"And this is why we say…"

"MAGIC AND SOULS BE GONE!!!" Both girls shouted. The wind started to blow even harder, while the flames grew lower and lower every minute from the Kingdom. Keira and Mihara collapsed on the ground without saying another word. Keira looked up at the Kingdom and smiled to herself.

"YES! I've done it! Nothing will stand in my way now! No Card Mistress…No cards to be concerned about! Everything was destroyed!!" Keira shouted and laughed. "I will take over both Kingdoms and nothing will stand in my way!" _(Insane lil girl…haha! Is Sakura actually dead? Sometimes things don't seem what they look like…_-.-_)_

Two days later 

"We are here today for a special person known to us still today," said a man with white robes, standing in front of a crowd. Many people wore black and veils that day. Most people were crying but some of them stood tall and firm. No one could believe that their sweet Princess Sakura Kinomoto had died in the fire…The question that came across most people minds were, _'why? why did she die? She is so young and beautiful…would have been a great ruler someday…' _They blamed themselves for the lost of their princess…From all people…She was the one to go. 

There was no actual sign that Sakura was alive or dead since her body had never turned up from the fire but most people assumed she's dead since her body could have been burned. There were a few had hope that she was still alive but most people didn't. If she were alive…wouldn't she have turned up already? There was another person that had died in the fire that people believed that he was dead, Prince Yukito. (You'll see later what happened to him.)

The funeral took place by a river, which was Sakura's favorite place in the entire Kingdom. There were Cherry Blossoms gathered around everywhere. Some were set aside on a table to be burnt towards the end of the funeral for the memory of their Princess.

Syaoran who had not said a word during the funeral stood aside from everyone. He tried to show no expression of sadness on his face but deep down in his eyes, there was sadness and misery. Inside he was torn apart…his fiancee…dead? How could someone he loved died? He looked towards the floor and let one tear escape from his eyes. _'Why Sakura? You told me you would return…' _Syaoran looked up towards the sky to see everything clear… _'Sakura…you'll be the most beautiful angel of them all.'_ He sighed before leaving the funeral since he couldn't take what pressure. 

Tomoyo held onto Eriol tight from fight. She didn't know how to react since she didn't even cry once. Tomoyo couldn't believe that her best friend…the person she had shared secrets and most of her life was gone. Tears started to slip from her eyes as she knew this is reality. It wasn't a dream anymore…she truly did lost her friend but somehow in the inside…she knew she was lying to herself. Sakura is alive…somewhere. 

Eriol seemed to be the only person that knew that Sakura was alive. The Card Mistress was alive and well…Even though Sakura never told him about her secret, he knew. Eriol could feel her aura and the cards. He held onto Tomoyo to comfort her as she wept against him…

The funeral started to end. "We will never forget the lovely Princess Sakura Kinomoto," said the same man with the white robes. From the crowd, Prince Touya started walked where the Cherry Blossoms were as he set them on fire. Everyone watched as the Cherry Blossoms started to burned as the wind carried them off to shore on the river…

Next Day 

"Oh Sakura…SAKURA!" 

"Wh-what?" Sakura groaned as she started to come back to consciousness. Her eyes snapped open as she felt the heat from the sun beaming down upon her. Every part of her body felt as though it were in pain. She tried to move but couldn't from the pain itself. Sakura laid back to the ground as her eyes look up towards the sky… '_What happened…?'_

"Sakura are you okay?" Kero said, flying in front of her, as she laid on the ground.

"No not really…what happened?" Sakura asked, while closing her eyes trying to ignore the pain. Before Kero answer, someone else did.

"You threw yourself out of your window three nights ago but before you hit ground. I grabbed you before anything could happen since I am your guardian…" answered Yue. Sakura turned her head to see Yue leaning against a tree in what seemed to be a forest. 

"Oh I see…Are you going back home?" Sakura asked.

"No," replied Yue.

"Why not? You don't have to stay here because of me…I'll be going to the Kingdom soon," said Sakura as she tried lifting herself off the ground but couldn't.

"You will not return home and neither will I and I'm not going to return form as Yukito for awhile," said Yue. 

"Why though?" Sakura asked. 

"Well Sakura…for one, someone wants you dead," answered Kero, "number two, people think that your dead and we're going to let it stay that way…"

"But why though? Why would someone want me dead?" Sakura asked confused.

"I don't know but we'll find out when the time comes," said Yue, "but until then, all you need is to get better."

Sakura nodded as Yue started to use his magic to lift Sakura off the ground and ease the pain a bit. Once Sakura could stand on her two legs, she still felt a bit weak and faint from everything. Her head still pounded from endless patterns. As she regain her possure, she turned around to face Kero and Yue.

"Can I at least tell one person that I'm still alive?" Sakura asked.

"No," replied Yue.

"Not even Syaoran?" 

"No…no one is supposed to know," Kero said. Sakura could feel tears start to enter her eyes. She didn't keep her promise and Syaoran must be torturing himself about it. Sadness started to take over as Sakura fell on the ground as she covered her face with her arms. _'No one could know…so that means I can't see no one…not even my loved ones,' _Sakura thought. She let tears start to fall from her eyes then lifted up her head.

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked.

"Someone is suppose to meet us soon," said Kero.

"Who?" Sakura asked again but at the exact moment. The wind started to blow strongly. Sakura felt something in the air…someone was coming.

"She's here…" 

**A/N:** _Done and done!!! YAY!!!_ . _I'm super tired right now and I hope this chapter is okay? Hopefully you all enjoyed it but it's REALLY boring. Next chapter is going to be a bit interesting to my belief and sorry if it's a bit short! EEK! I hate writing short chapters…_

Review Responses:

**SulliMike23: **_Lol, I know! I LUV fairy tales. (Smirks) There like…take you out of this world which is cool! (2nd review) And yes I'm going to finish this story! YAY! _

**Black Night Angel: **_Thanks for letting me know about Kaijuu. I REALLY needed to know that. (Hugs) Oh you think this has some potential??? YAY! _

**CherryBlossomYingFa: **_Guess what? I UPDATED!_

Kawaii Punkstar: (Cries) Yes it is sad…But she's alive even though I feel soo bad for Syaoran. tear

**sweetiehartieangel369: **_Well thanks hugs haha I knew it already have grammar errors and spelling…Well I don't see spelling but grammar yeah. Oh, that plot sounds familiar??? (confused) Well I haven't seen it around (looks through pages on Card Captor section) I'll tell you if I find it. (Keeps looking) Thanks for adding me also! Hugs_

**Silver Wolf Gurl: **_What a coincidence…Me too! Were like the twins who think alike! Lmao…yeah right now I'm a bit hyper. (Bouncy) I soo need to get my pills. (Gets pills but throws them away) Nah who need them when you having fun??? Here's the chapter! (2nd review) Oh yeah as you know I'll update this fic…Lol, a nice long vacation? Haha…you mean torture. Pesky parents (shakes first)_

Nabi: (hides dun) dun…dun dun…Guess what? (whispers) I…I…UPDATED! 

Cherry Blossom: _Thanks so much! (Hugs) Me not offended. (Takes a step back) Why would I be but thanks for correcting that! I wouldn't really want any flamers would I? Anyways…I haven't seen the series show for about…uhh…uhh? Oh yeah! Four years ago so don't expect me to remember. _

**oxox obsession: **_FAIRTY TALES ROCK!!! Whoop whoop! (Jumps up and down) _

**lil KiArA: **_Did I update??? (Shouts) "Does anyone know if Latinagal updated?" (Audience: We don't know??? Who the hell is she??) Eer…nvm…haha…But I UPDATED! Not like certain ppl would know…(cough cough) audience (cough cough) Don't know what they're talking about… _

**enigma-spirit: **_And why should I…Latinagal update? Looks around No one tells me what to do!! (Audience: It's YOU FREAKIN STORY SO WHY WOULD YOU BE ASKING A DUMB QUESTION LIKE THAT???) Oh yeah…haha! I knew that…Well I did update! Yay for me! (Audience: Boo! Don't be so conceded biotch!) Uhh?_

chibi cherry blosom: (Throws her chibi of the way) Syaoran! Pick me!!! I want to be rescued. (Syaoran goes to Chibi instead) EH!!!! What about me??? (cries) 

**Kawaiitenshisakura: **_Yay! Everyone she thinks I did a great beginning! (Hugs) (Audience: Sure…you did) Eh…_

**Kit TayLor: **_Good story??? (Audience: Are you crazy!?) SHUT UP YOU FREAKIN PEOPLE! Ahem…they don't know what they're talking about…_-.- _(2nd review) (takes a step back) Why would you want to do that? (Innocent look) Your going to be in college? Yay! I'll be in Sophomore year…going to. _

**Synchrogirl: **_Oh yay! It's a good idea! (Hugs) _

Lain in the Wired: (Dreamy eyes) I know…Me too…True love (sighs)

**Sweetest-Angel: **_Great? Yay! (Audience: Are you on crack Latinagal?) Eh! Someone agrees with me. (Hides behind Sweetest-Angel)_

**Sai-Mui: **_I should review? (Confused) Lmao…Okay I'll review for my own story! Thanks for being my reviewer (hugs) We will review this story…together! (2nd review) I'm going to finish this story! Oh that means we still get to review together! YAY! Jumps up and down._

**Babybluestarangel: **_I…finally…UPDATED! Oh! It's great?? Yay! I knew that also! (Audience glares) What???(2nd Review) Thanks! I'll hope my novel goes out well and yay! I'm so happy I'm continuing this one bounces_

READER: _Surprisingly? Frowns What are you trying to say??? That I don't write good??? (cries) I hate you! Lol, I'm kidding. But I still don't get what you meant…_

**An: **_Everything is okay. (Smiles) Nothing to worry about…just yet. _**; **

**intertwinedfates: **_There's a vote for Lost Love! Yay, your number 5! _

Awai-umi: (Shouts) Another vote for Lost Love! (Takes record) Oh! I did update….****

**Kimiko5: **_Did I update? Yes yes yes! (dances like a lil child) Lol. _

**xin-jia: **_Oh yes! She likes it! Well just for that…I updated!_

**kisslilsodaangelfeli01: **_ec…chapters…just goes on and on…I bet this story will never end! The never ending story!_

lil miss dur: (shouts) Another vote for Lost Love 

**hey: **_Is it still good? (sweatdrop) __hopefully... _****

**FanficPixie: **_Yay! Another vote (hugs and takes down record)_

**Sally: **_Okay…I'll send you an email. Hopefully you got it right? _.

**HanaNatsu: **_I know! It's soo cute! _. I'm so proud of myself (pats self on the back) 

_...:_ _Hehe…_._ I knew that! (goes back to notice and changes it) Where does it say now??? Haha! Well after making a few fics…expect me to get the titles mixed up. _

**Twinzxangelz: **Don't correct the blond! Haha. Woops. (Erases mistake) I don't know what your talking about (whistles) 

Kazzana: May? Oh yeah! Haha. I wrote that too fast. Couldn't even see what I put. 

**JOJO: **_I thought this was a story?_ Haha? I don't get it…


End file.
